Laisse parler ton coeur
by draymione potter-malefoy
Summary: Astoria, la femme de Drago, meurt en mettant au monde sa fille Mia, mais lui laisse une série de lettres. Dans la dernière, que Mia découvre le jour de ses huit ans, Astoria explique à sa fille qu'elle porte ce prénom en souvenir de la meilleure amie de son père au lycée, Hermione Granger. La petite mettra tout en œuvre pour permettre à Hermione de retrouver son amour d'enfance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à la magnifique JKR sauf la petite Mia**

 **Résumé:** Astoria, la femme de Drago, meurt en mettant au monde sa fille Mia, mais lui laisse une série de lettres. Dans la dernière, que Mia découvre le jour de ses huit ans, Astoria explique à sa fille qu'elle porte ce prénom en souvenir de la meilleure amie de son père au lycée, Hermione Granger. La petite mettra tout en œuvre pour permettre à Hermione de retrouver son amour d'enfance. **Inspiré du film indien "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai"**

* * *

 **Cimetière sorcier de Wiltshire**

Drago, assis par terre devant une tombe en pleurs et trempé à cause de la pluie, se remémore les derniers instants passés avec Astoria, sa femme morte en couche, un bouquet à la main.

\- _Drago, tu veux être mon ami ?_

 _Assis côte à côte, tous deux se passent la bague au doigt, se regardant dans les yeux. Dans le jardin des Malefoy, enlacés sous un arbre, Drago l'embrassant dans le cou. Au bord d'un lac, Drago caressant et embrassant son ventre rond marquant son neuvième mois de grossesse._

 _Les infirmières s'approchèrent lui apportant sa fille à peine née, le regardant complètement heureux comme jamais. Narcissa posa le bébé dans les bras de sa mère qui la regarda comme la huitième merveille du monde._

\- _Tout le portrait de son père ! N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le médicomage appela Drago dans son bureau._

\- _Astoria va très très mal. Il lui reste peu de temps. On a tout essayé, mais l'hémorragie interne est trop importante. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'était risqué, Astoria le savait, je lui avais prévenue des complications. Mais elle savait que tu tenais à avoir cet enfant et a préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de le perdre._

 _Astoria tenait sa fille entre ses bras et tachais d'exprimer ces dernières volontés à sa belle-mère, toutes les deux en pleurs._

\- _Je tiens à ce qu'elle sache qui était sa mère, comment elle était. Il le faut. Je vous laisse ces huit lettres, dit-elle en lui tendant le petit paquet. Vous lui en donnerez une à chaque anniversaire. J'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Comme ça elle se souviendra de moi._

 _Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa fille en la serrant fort dans ses bras avant de la tendre à la mère de son mari. Drago entra alors, et demanda à sa mère de les laisser seuls tous les deux._

\- _C'est mal ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi ?_

\- _…_

\- _Pourquoi ? Il éclata en pleurs._

\- _Drago._

\- _…_

\- _Drago !_

\- _…_

 _Elle lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baiser._

\- _Tu veux être mon ami ?_

 _Drago se tourna vers elle, secouant la tête négativement._

\- _Promets-moi de ne jamais pleurer, d'accord ? Jamais. Tu n'es pas beau quand tu pleures…. Je veux que tu me promettes autre chose._

\- _…_

\- _S'il te plait._

\- _…_

\- _Promets-moi d'appeler notre fille Mia. Promets-le … Je suis désolée, éclata-t-elle, je suis désolée Drago._

\- _Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime tellement. Ne me laisse pas._

 _Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée et s'installa sur le lit près de celle qu'il aimait et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle._

Drago toujours devant la tombe, posa le bouquet et se leva pour transplaner dans son salon.

 **8 ans plus tard – Appartement des Malefoy, chambre de Mia**

Une petite fille, blonde aux yeux gris et à la peau pale, joue dans sa chambre un balai à la main, se place devant son miroir.

\- Salut, ici Mia, la meilleure attrapeuse de tous les temps. Quand je serai grande, je jouerai dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead comme la grande Ginny Weasley. … euh, mes passe-temps préférés ? Manger des chocogrenouilles, voler et faire des potions avec papa, … et lire les lettres de maman. Merlin, je suis en retard, je dois aller voir papa. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine dans la Gazette.

 **Laboratoire de potion, Ste Mangouste**

La jeune fille arpente le couloir de long en large et s'arrêta lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle décida de bouder malgré la boite de chocogrenouilles et le kit d'entretien de balai que lui tendait son père. Cependant, elle se retourna quand elle vit le petit chat à poils blancs, et éclata de rire en voyant son père avec un chapeau de fête sur la tête. Mais déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle prit le chat et s'en alla.

\- Mia ! dit-il en la rattrapant. Ne t'en va pas ! Je suis en retard de seulement…, il regarde sa montre, 2 heures.

\- Exactement !

\- Désolé, j'étais occupé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- Mais moi aussi. Je n'ai même pas pu aller voler dans le jardin.

\- Oh…

\- Et tout ça pour toi ! Pour tes potions ! Tu exagères, papa ! Je ne peux pas tout faire. Je suis ta fille, pas ta femme.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se mordit la langue se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ton papa **et** ta maman, moi.

Il se retourna, faussement vexé. La jeune fille, gênée, força ce dernier à s'accroupir près d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle ouvrit les bras, signe qu'elle voulait un câlin pour se faire pardonner sachant que Drago ne pourrait résister.

 **Appartement des Malefoy – Salon**

Narcissa avait emménagé chez son fils à la naissance de Mia, Lucius étant mort depuis des années, elle avait décidé de vendre le manoir qu'elle trouvait trop grand pour elle seule. Elle aidait son fils dans l'éducation de sa petite-fille et s'occupait d'elle quand le jeune homme travaillait. Elle donnait aussi des cours de bonnes manières aux jeunes filles de la haute société.

\- Je vous le dis, jeunes demoiselles, recevoir est un art. Vous devez faire preuve d'une grande hospitalité, toujours le sourire, vous devez mettre vos invités à l'aise, en confiance, faire en sorte qu'aucun drame ne se passe durant la soirée. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Puisque cela semble vous intéresser Miss Parkinson, veuillez me réciter 3 règles de savoir-vivre.

\- Oh ! c'est que … je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle en baissant les yeux honteux.

\- Et bien tachez de m'écouter quand je parle au lieu d'exhiber les cadeaux de votre fiancé. Comment voulez-vous transmettre nos valeurs et le savoir vivre à vos enfants ? Nos comportements et notre attitude ont des répercussions sur nos enfants. Qu'allez-vous leur apprendre ?

Au même moment, Mia arriva en courant dans le salon pour enlacer sa grand-mère.

\- Demoiselles je vous présente ma petite fille, Mia.

\- Salut belle vélane, faisant rire le petit groupe.

\- Qui t'a appris cela ? dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- C'est papa.

A ces mots, Drago crut défaillir, et disparu aussitôt à l'étage.

\- Va te préparer pour le repas du Ministre.

\- Grand-mère, puis-je avoir ma lettre ?

\- Est-ce ton anniversaire ?

\- Demain.

\- Donc…tu peux y aller.

 **Après la soirée**

Les Malefoy étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu. Mia, entourée de jeunes enfants, avait éclaté en les écoutant parler de leurs mères à tout bout de champ et s'était réfugiée près de la fontaine de l'atrium où Drago finit par la trouver endormie, le visage baigné de larmes.

Après l'avoir mise au lit, il s'était aussitôt enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler ses potions. Narcissa, déterminée à lui parler le rejoignit.

\- Tu sais, M. Chang m'a envoyé un hibou.

\- Mmh, dit-il en gardant les yeux sur son chaudron.

\- Il m'a fait une proposition de mariage.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour moi !

\- Oh d'accord, épouse-le, alors.

\- Idiot ! Il a une fille, très belle et intelligente, elle était à Poudlard avec toi je crois. Je lui ai dit non. J'ai bien fais ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai bien fais ?

\- Oui.

\- Drago, j'ai bien fais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mère, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, alors. J'ai toujours raison.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil placé dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Belle et intelligente, ça ne suffit plus de nos jours. Un mariage arrangé, il vit encore dans les années 40.

Drago souri et vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme s'il manquait quelqu'un, que notre famille n'était pas complète.

\- Comment ça ? Il y a toi, moi et Mia. On est bien tous les trois.

\- Tu sais, Mrs Zabini et Mrs Goyle n'arrêtent pas de dire du mal de leurs belles-filles et moi je suis là sans rien dire.

\- J'ai compris, il te faut une belle-fille pour en dire du mal. C'est un problème en effet.

\- Non, tu as rien compris, je voudrais que tu sois heureux, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais je suis heureux comme ça.

Cependant la matriarche savait que son fils lui mentait et pire encore elle savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

\- Donc, tu ne te remarieras jamais.

Le jeune homme se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de sa défunte femme et la regarda avec un air nostalgique.

\- Je vais te répéter ce que le plus grand mage de l'histoire a un jour dit : « on ne vit qu'une fois, on ne meurt qu'une fois, on ne se marie qu'une fois et on n'aime qu'une seule fois. »

\- Je comprends, tu es assez fort, mais par Merlin pense à Mia. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle ait besoin d'une mère ?

\- Non, elle va bien, parce qu'elle a une chose que même moi je n'ai pas … les lettres de sa mère.

* * *

Et voilà pour le début de cette histoire! Si vous avez commencé à lire ma précédent histoire, je suis désolée mais j'arrivait pas trouver une suite qui soit assez bien pour continuer. j'espère que celle-là vous plaira.

Bisous Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Tout est à la magnifique JKR sauf la petite Mia. J'ai aussi modifier le caractère des personnages pour qu ça colle avec l'histoire.**

 **Précision: Voldemort n'a jamais existé ainsi que la "guerre" entre les maisons.**

* * *

 **Appartement des Malefoy – Minuit**

Considérant comme une tradition depuis quelques années, Drago et Narcissa avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur leurs chambres respectives et n'entendirent donc pas les dizaines d'horloges que la jeune Mia avait programmé la veille. Celle-ci se leva donc avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Mia !

Sans bruit, elle descendit au salon et chercha la pile de cadeaux qui l'attendait comme tous les ans. Elle fouilla jusqu'à y trouver la fameuse lettre de sa mère qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre.

 _Ma petite chérie, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as huit ans aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que tu ressembles à ton père. Ses yeux, ses traits, ses cheveux._ Non je te ressemble à toi, pensa la petite. _Dis-moi mon cœur, ton père passe toujours autant de temps dans la salle de bains ?_ La petite acquiesça en souriant. _Il ne changera jamais._ _Tu es grande maintenant, tu as l'âge de comprendre ce que je dois te dire. Je vais te raconter une histoire dont les personnages sont moi, ton père et Mia._ Mia ?! s'étonna la petite.

 **Flashback**

 **Une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus et aux dents trop longues, s'affairait à placer deux chaudrons côte à côte, puis s'assit sur son tabouret en ne quittant pas sa montre des yeux. De l'autre côté du château, un jeune homme blond courrait à toute vitesse comme s'il était poursuivi par un détraqueur.** **Il arriva enfin devant un mur vierge au 7** **ème** **étage et fit apparaitre la porte de la Salle sur Demande.**

\- **Encore en retard.**

\- **Tu sais très bien que le matin n'est pas pour moi, et j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer, un corps comme le mien ça s'entretien.**

\- **Mais oui, dis plutôt que tu as peur.**

\- **Eh ! Drago Malefoy n'a peur de rien.**

\- **C'est ça ! dit-elle en levant les yeux. Mais tous les jours, Hermione le bat en cours.**

\- **Tu ne révises plus ?**

\- **A quoi ça sert ? Je suis meilleure que toi.**

\- **Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

\- **C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps.**

 **Sans un mot de plus, les deux jeunes se mirent à la préparation de polynectar, une potion qu'ils devaient présenter aux ASPIC à la fin d'année. L'entrainement se fit en silence, mais voyant que la jeune fille était déjà bien avancée par rapport à lui, Drago profita d'un moment d'inattention de celle-ci pour rajouter un ingrédient non inscrit sur la liste dans son chaudron. Quand elle revint, elle vit que sa potion était sur le point d'exploser, et eut à peine le temps de se cacher sous la table pour éviter les éclaboussures. Elle se releva et jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui se retenait de rire.**

\- **Ce n'était pas la peine de tricher !**

\- **Je ne suis pas un tricheur ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas faire cette potion.**

\- **Je te signale que je sais faire cette potion depuis la 2** **ème** **année. Tricheur !**

\- **Ça suffit !**

\- **Tricheur, Drago est un tricheur !**

 **Ne retenant plus sa colère, Drago attrapa le bras de son amie et le serra fortement en l'entrainant dans le couloir.**

\- **Aie ! Drago tu me fais mal ! dit-elle avec une voix aigüe.**

\- **Par Merlin, t'es pire que les filles de cette école.**

\- **Hé ! Je ne suis pas comme celles que tu dragues.**

\- **Encore heureux. Et je te rappelle que ce sont elles qui me draguent.**

\- **Wow ! comme il est beau. Il est trop sexy, imitant les greluches qui croyait avoir une chance.**

\- **C'est sûr que t'as plus de succès que moi.**

\- **Très drôle !**

\- **Je t'en prie.**

\- **Je n'aime pas tes blagues.**

\- **Et moi, je ne t'aime pas.**

 **Les deux étudiants se séparèrent donc énervés, revirent sur leurs pas, se lança un « sale fouine/miss-je-sais-tout » à la figure et rejoignirent leurs salles communes. Quelques instants avaient suffi pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant de leur énième dispute.**

 **Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Ginny entourait Hermione qui s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir. La jeune fille fulminait.**

\- **Mais qui m'a fichu un garçon pareil ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? Il me cherche ce n'est pas possible ! C'est de sa faute tout ça ! Il est taré.**

\- **Mais c'est ton meilleur ami quand même, répondit Ginny.**

 **Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago tournait en rond toujours en rage, donnant par la même occasion un léger tournis à Blaise et Pansy.**

\- **Mais elle n'est pas possible cette fille ! Comment je fais pour la supporter ? c'est une crâneuse ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Elle est complètement cinglée.**

\- **Mais elle est ta meilleure amie, ne l'oublie pas, dit Blaise.**

 **A l'heure du diner, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent à la Grande Salle. Les cinq jeunes laissèrent les deux amis s'expliquer. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, se souriaient et se laissaient alors tomber dans les bras de l'autre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputèrent, c'est-à-dire tous les jours.**

 **Une semaine plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, avait organisé la journée de l'amitié entre sorciers et avait pour l'occasion mis à disposition des bracelets que les élèves devaient distribuer aux personnes qu'ils considéraient comme étant leurs amis. Hermione en avait pris une bonne dizaine qu'elle offrait à Ron, Harry, Ginny, à tous ses professeurs – excepté Rogue bien sûr – et arrivait maintenant vers Dumbledore.**

\- **Professeur ! Votre bracelet, dit-elle en le lui tendant, bonne fête de l'amitié !**

\- **Comme c'est gentil Miss Granger ! Tenez, puisque vous êtes là, j'aimerais vous demander un service. Ma nièce, Astoria, rentre en Angleterre aujourd'hui, elle a fait ces études à Beaux-bâtons et je suis le seul parent qui lui reste. J'aimerais que vous l'aidiez à bien s'intégrer, elle est en 7** **ème** **année comme vous.**

\- **Bien sûr, monsieur, ça me ferait plaisir.**

\- **Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Bonne fête de l'amitié à vous.**

\- **Merci, monsieur.**

 **Le vieil homme partit alors rejoindre son bureau. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit une élève de 5** **ème** **année se vantait d'être la première à avoir reçu du célèbre Drago Malefoy un bracelet. Elle rejoignit alors le lac noir où le jeune homme était avec Hannah Abbot, une Poufsouffle de 6** **ème** **année.**

\- **Hannah, tu es la seule à qui j'offre un bracelet.**

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Juré. C'est toi la plus belle, il n'y en a pas deux comme toi.**

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Juré, dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras.**

\- **Drago, c'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?**

\- **Oui, Emma.**

\- **Moi, c'est Hannah, cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.**

\- **Je sais, c'est juste que… je me suis perdu dans tes yeux et j'en ai oublié ton nom.**

\- **C'est trop beau ce que tu dis, Drago !**

\- **Mais c'est la vérité.**

 **Il était tellement occupé à embobiner la jeune fille, qu'il ne vit pas son amie arriver derrière lui et prendre le paquet de bracelet qui pendait de sa poche arrière.**

\- **Drago, dit-elle en montrant le paquet, j'ai trouvé ça par terre.**

\- **Ce n'est pas à moi !**

\- **Menteur ! Sale fouine ! cria Hannah, scandalisée, s'éloignant de lui.**

\- **Attends ! Helena ! Emma ! C'est quoi son nom, encore ?**

\- **Hannah, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire moqueur.**

\- **Dégage ! Tu m'as fait perdre une bonne demi-heure !**

\- **Tu n'en as pas marre de draguer ces idiotes ?**

\- **C'est elle qui me….**

\- **Je sais, je sais, le grand Drago a trop de succès. Tu ne peux pas en trouver une jolie et intelligente pour une fois ?**

\- **Qui soit à la fois jolie et intelligente ? Ça existe ? Tu sais que ces filles sont juste un passe-temps. Je cherche la perle rare, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.**

\- **La perle rare, hein ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle qui au premier coup d'œil me fasse sentir quelque chose.**

\- **Et quoi, comme chose ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, quelque chose. Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'un arbre face au lac.**

\- **Wow, j'ignorais que le grand Malefoy était un romantique dans l'âme, imitant son geste.**

\- **J'aimerais une fille qui ait tous les regards braqués sur elle, que le monde entier soit suspendu à ses pas. Et son rire…**

\- **D'accord, d'accord. Et si tu la trouves, tu feras quoi ? demanda-t-elle arquant un sourcil.**

\- **Si je la trouve ?**

\- **Oui.**

 **Il se leva et se mit à marcher vers le château.**

\- **Je la regarderai dans les yeux et je lui dirai « Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je t'aime ».**

 **A ces mots, il se retourna et se heurta à une jeune fille, blonde au teint hâlé, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il resta alors figé, son regard perdu dans celui de l'inconnue.**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Excuse-moi, dit-elle en continuant son chemin.**

\- **Non, embrasse-moi !**

 **Hermione amusée par la réaction de son amie, se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille.**

\- **Astoria ! dit-elle en la rattrapant, salut. Je suis Hermione, mais tu peux m'appeler Mia.**

\- **Salut, s'approcha le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur, moi c'est Drago.**

\- **Tu es bien Astoria ?**

\- **Tu la connais ?**

\- **Dumbledore…**

\- **Oublie ce vieux fou. Donc Astoria, c'est ton premier jour ?**

\- **Elle vient de France.**

\- **Ah bon ?**

\- **C'est Dumbledore qui…**

\- **Arrête avec ce vieux pruneau !**

\- **Tu étudiais où ?**

\- **A Beaux-bâtons, répondit Hermione.**

\- **Beaux-bâtons ? Comment tu le sais ?**

\- **Je te dis que c'est Dumbledore….**

\- **Ouais, ouais, ok, laisse tomber ce vieux citronné. C'est un vieux croûton. Et elle une fayotte !**

\- **Un vieux crouton ? demanda la nouvelle.**

\- **Je confirme, répondit-il sûr de lui. Tu te plais ici ?**

\- **Oui, je viens d'arriver mais j'aime beaucoup.**

 **Les trois jeunes se retournèrent en entendant la voix de leur directeur.**

\- **Voilà le vieux fou, dit Drago en le voyant se rapprocher, bonjour, monsieur !**

\- **Bonjour, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, les saluant avec un sourire. Où est votre uniforme, mademoiselle ?**

\- **J'arrive de France, je n'ai pas encore défait mes bagages.**

\- **Vous permettez ? essaya d'intervenir Drago.**

\- **Non.**

\- **Merci, répliqua-t-il ironiquement, elle s'appelle Astoria, elle est nouvelle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se changer.**

\- **Ah bon ?**

\- **C'est mon amie d'enfance, monsieur.**

\- **Votre amie d'enfance ? Vraiment ?**

\- **Bien sûr, oncle Albus.**

\- **Bien sûr, oncle….**

 **Drago, surpris, se figea, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait.**

\- **Oncle ?**

\- **Oncle ! répéta la nouvelle.**

\- **Oncle ! intervenait Hermione pour la première fois.**

 **Le professeur, amusé par la situation, prétexta une réunion pour s'éclipser rapidement. Drago, mortifié essaya de se cacher derrière une Hermione qui se retenait de rire.**

\- **Excuse-moi… s'approcha Astoria**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **C'est un vieux fou, un pruneau, un citronné et… ah oui, un croûton. Mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant.**

\- **Attends !**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **En signe d'amitié.**

\- **Mais on se connait à peine. L'amitié, ça prend du temps.**

 **Elle salua Hermione et partie rejoindre son dortoir à Serdaigle. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et observait son ami en levant les yeux.**

\- **Alors, se moquait-elle, ça t'a fais quelque chose ?**

\- **Non, nia le jeune homme, elle n'est pas mon genre.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle n'est pas anglaise. Elle a grandi en France, elle n'est pas comme nous. Une fille, il faut pouvoir la présenter à sa mère. Non, elle n'est définitivement pas mon genre.**

\- **« Elle n'est pas mon genre », dit-elle l'imitant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver !**

\- **Tu peux parler ! Et toi, alors ?**

\- **Moi ? T'es malade ?**

\- **Si je n'en trouve pas une autre, je t'épouse, ma petite Mia.**

\- **Tu rêves ! Jamais de la vie !**

 **Le lendemain, Hermione parcourait les couloirs du 3** **ème** **étage à la recherche de la nouvelle.**

\- **Astoria, salut. Tiens, c'est pour toi, en lui tendant une écharpe aux couleurs des quatre maisons.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

\- **L'écharpe de l'école, tout le monde le reçoit en même temps que l'écharpe de sa maison.**

\- **Mia, je peux te poser une question ?**

\- **Oui, bien sûr.**

\- **Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ?**

\- **Si les garçons te regardent, tu sais pourquoi. Et les filles veulent savoir pourquoi ils te regardent. D'accord ?**

\- **Euh…oui.**

 **Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent alors dans le parc voulant profiter du soleil encore présent.**

\- **Si tu as un problème, viens me voir, moi ou Drago, n'hésite pas.**

\- **C'est le garçon d'hier, c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui, mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes un peu les têtes fortes de l'école.**

 **Tout à coup, elles se retrouvèrent entourées de la bande formée par les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, avec Drago à leur tête, bien sûr.**

\- **Drago, souffla Hermione.**

\- **Ici, tous les nouveaux doivent monter sur un balai, dit-il en ignorant la gryffondor.**

\- **Drago, s'indigna Hermione, c'est la nièce du directeur !**

\- **Et donc ? La règle est la même pour tous.**

\- **Mais Drago…**

\- **Tais-toi, miss-je-sais-tout.**

\- **Astoria… Astoria Greengrass, il poussa Hermione et lui tendit son balai. Beaux-bâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois savoir monter sur un balai, dit-il avec une voix méprisante.**

\- **Un balai ?**

\- **Quoi ? Tu as oublié comment on fait ?**

\- **Excuse-nous une minute…répliqua Hermione. Qu'elle monte sur un balai, Drago ?!**

\- **Si son oncle n'est pas fichu de lui apprendre à voler. Et toi, dégage ! Donc, Astoria, tu montes ? Et si tu pouvais te dépêcher, on n'a pas que ça à faire.**

 **Voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, il se retourna et commença à marcher quand il vit une ombre passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle montait descendait, et fit même la fameuse feinte de Wronski, la figure de Quidditch la plus difficile à réaliser. Hermione resta bouche bée tandis que Drago souriait en tentant de cacher son admiration. La nouvelle se posa et s'approcha du Serpentard.**

\- **J'ai peut-être grandi en France, et le Quidditch n'est peut-être pas son sport officiel mais je sais combien il est important pour ma famille depuis des générations. N'oublie jamais ça.**

 **Elle s'en alla, laissant un Drago impressionné et une Hermione estomaquée. Les semaines suivants cette altercation se passaient tranquillement. Un jour, pendant le cours sur l'étude des moldus, Drago, qui pour une fois arriva avant l'heure, s'installa à sa place habituelle et invita la nouvelle à s'asseoir près de lui.**

 **Hermione, qui arriva peu après, dû se placer derrière eux. Le professeur Burbage entra alors et annonça le programme de la semaine.**

\- **Cette semaine, nous étudierons comment les moldus expriment leur vision de l'amour à travers la littérature, et pour cela j'ai choisi la plus célèbre des histoires d'amour, Roméo et Juliette, une histoire d'amour éternelle. Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous poser une question : qu'est-ce que l'amour ?**

 **Comme à chaque fois, qu'elle posait une question, les élèves baissait la tête pour éviter de se faire interroger. Etonnamment, même Hermione – qui d'ordinaire était la seule à lever la main – tentait de se cacher.**

\- **Personne, s'étonna le professeur, Miss Greengrass ?**

\- **Moi ? Je ne le sais pas.**

\- **Miss Granger ?**

\- **L'amour ? euh…. Je ne sais pas non plus.**

\- **Quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle scrutant la salle. Tiens, Mr Malefoy**

\- **Hum, répondit-il levant les yeux de son dessin.**

\- **L'amour, c'est… ?**

\- **L'amitié, hésita-t-il. Si une fille n'est pas ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans amitié.**

 **A ces mots, la Gryffondor releva la tête brusquement et se mit à réaliser : elle avait des sentiments enfouis pour le jeune homme. Elle pensait que c'était juste une amitié profonde mais en y réfléchissant elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la même chose que pour Harry et Ron, que c'était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle partageait avec les deux Gryffondor.**

\- **C'est aussi simple que ça : l'amour, c'est l'amitié, conclut le Serpentard.**

\- **Très bien, merci, Mr Malefoy. Quelle jolie réponse ! Donc, l'amour, c'est l'amitié.**

 **Hermione était toujours autant perturbée à la sortie du cours et se mit à réfléchir en contemplant son ami tout le reste de la journée. Pendant ce temps, Drago marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch quand il vit Astoria faire tomber ses livres après avoir été bousculée. Il se hâta pour l'aider à les ramasser.**

\- **Alors ? Tu veux être mon ami maintenant ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le même bracelet que la dernière fois.**

 **La Serdaigle ne répondit pas mais prit l'objet quand même. Heureux, le jeune homme se rendit alors à son entrainement.**

 **Un mois plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'un bal était organisé pour Noël. Toutes les filles s'étaient alors empressées d'aller à Pré-au-lard acheter leurs robes pour l'occasion et les jeunes hommes de choisir leurs cavalières. Drago demanda à Astoria – bien sûr – et Hermione se retrouva seule malgré elle. Au moment de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour la fête, Drago pris la main de sa cavalière et remarqua que celle-ci ne portait pas le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Vexé, il la laissa seule et alla se réfugier au bar. Il se mit à boire une bièraubeurre quand Hermione vint le voir. Elle commença à le réconforter et s'éclipsa lorsqu'Astoria arriva. Elle lui montra son poignet où il vit le bracelet. Il lui sourit et passa toute la soirée à danser avec elle et elle seulement, laissant une Hermione désemparée qui quitta la salle en pleurs. Ginny qui avait suivi la scène l'avait rejoint à la tour d'astronomie.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda la rouquine.**

\- **Je ne sais pas. Ma famille me manque beaucoup.**

\- **Et nous, on ne compte pas ? elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Mia, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer.**

\- **Tu as raison, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.**

 **Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis épuisées, elles remontèrent dans leur dortoir et s'endormirent aussitôt.**

 **Hermione avait évité Drago toute la semaine suivante, mais celui-ci avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle assiste à l'entrainement qu'elle se retrouva assise dans les gradins malgré le froid hivernal. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était de loin leur plus grande supporter que ce soit l'équipe des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas Astoria – sa rivale – s'approcher d'elle.**

\- **Salut.**

\- **Salut, Drago fait attention !**

 **Le jeune homme ignora sa meilleure amie et ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux. Il y eu un silence gênant entre les jeunes filles.**

\- **Mia ? Tu le connais depuis quand ?**

\- **Depuis le tout premier jour à Poudlard. On s'est rentrés dedans dans le train, depuis on est de supers amis.**

\- **C'est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Non. C'est moi, sa meilleure amie.**

 **Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain où Drago était toujours à la poursuite du Vif d'or et ne vit donc pas qu'elle était observée par la Serdaigle.**

\- **Tu n'es pas amoureuse ?**

 **La brune la regarda, stupéfaite, et ne répondit pas sachant très bien que la réponse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Elles se regardèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce que le blond apparu devant sur son balai.**

\- **Mia, j'y vais. A plus**

\- **Où ?**

\- **On est vendredi, aujourd'hui.**

\- **Ah oui ! Il rentre chez lui tous les weekends.**

\- **Mais je peux rester avec vous.**

\- **Non, tu vas être en retard. Aller, vas-y, ne te mets pas plus en retard ! Tu connais ton père. Aller, salut.**

 **Il s'en alla donc, non sans un dernier regard vers la blonde. Le lendemain, la jeune fille eut l'autorisation de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter un livre qui lui manquait chez Fleury et Bott. Elle se rendit à la section potions lorsqu'elle tomba sur un certain blond. Il ne l'a reconnu pas tout de suite mais se retourna si vite qu'il fit tomber presque toute l'étagère. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils se calmèrent, Drago profita qu'elle regarda ailleurs pour courir se cacher derrière le comptoir. Elle finit de rassembler ses livres et arriva au comptoir où se trouvait toujours le jeune homme pour régler ses achats.**

\- **Salut, Drago.**

\- **Salut.**

\- **Tu as de la famille, ici.**

\- **Oui. Enfin, non, plus loin là-bas, répondit-il en pointant sa droite. Ou plutôt, par-là, en pointant sa gauche.**

\- **Alors, comme ça, Drago Malefoy travaille chez Fleury et Bott le weekend ? Comme c'est mignon ! Pourquoi tu as menti ?**

\- **C'est que le prince des Serpentard, ça ne travaille pas.**

\- **Mais toi, ça te plait. Donc tu viens ici tous les weekends ? Il hocha la tête. C'est trop mignon !**

\- **Je ne suis pas mignon ! En fait, mon père disait, ne le répète pas, qu'un homme ne travaille que pour trois choses. Pour s'enrichir, pour exister socialement et…**

\- **Et ?**

\- **…**

 **Il partit alors s'occuper d'autres clients en voyant son patron débordé et la jeune fille rentra au château.**

 **Le dimanche après-midi, Hermione, profitant que le dortoir soit vide, avait piqué des boucles d'oreilles dans les affaires de Ginny, qu'elle n'entendit pas arriver.**

\- **Vas-y, mets-les ! dit-elle en faisant sursauter la brune. Tu auras l'air… comment il le dit ? Irrésistible !**

\- **Je ne faisais que regarder.**

\- **Il n'y a rien de mal à se faire jolie, tu sais. Au fait, Coquecigrue a déposé une lettre de ta mère, elle qui te manquait… et ça aussi c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un collier dont le pendentif est un livre dans un cœur.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

\- **C'est un cadeau, répondit la rouquine en prenant son amie dans ses bras.**

 **Le soir même, Drago qui était rentré depuis quelques heures, se rendit à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Il parcourait donc les rayons à la recherche de son livre quand il vit Astoria installée dans les fauteuils au fond de la salle. Il s'approchait de la jeune fille concentrée dans son roman – dont les rayons avaient fait leur apparition que récemment – et s'assit près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que….**

\- **Je pensais que tu pensais à moi. Donc je suis là !**

\- **…**

\- **Fleurs ou chocolats ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'est pour un sondage. Non, je plaisante.**

 **Et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un bouquet de lys et une boite de chocolats.**

\- **Il ne fait pas un peu chaud ? Moi ça me va, je suis tellement irrésistible, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

 **Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en montrant le livre posé sur la table basse. C'est dans ce roman que le gobelin est coupable ?**

\- **Merci, Drago, ironisa-t-elle.**

\- **A ton service, tu sais, il fallait me le demander.**

\- **J'y pense. Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire.**

\- **En fait, le sorcier disparait mystérieusement dans son coffre, et…**

\- **Pas celle-là !**

\- **Laquelle ?**

\- **Celle que tu m'as raconté à la librairie.**

\- **Librairie ? Je ne vais pas à la librairie.**

\- **Ah bon ?**

\- **Je ne lis jamais.**

\- **Vraiment ? Alors, un homme ne travaille que pour trois choses. Pour s'enrichir, pour exister socialement et… ?**

\- **Et ?**

\- **Et ?**

\- **Et ?**

\- **Drago !**

\- **Astoria !**

\- **Drago !**

\- **Astoria ! stop ! Tu as gagné ! Pour s'enrichir, pour exister socialement et prendre soin de l'élue de son cœur.**

 **Et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva et s'en alla, laissant la blonde, stupéfaite et dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme monta à la tour d'astronomie, ne vit pas la silhouette et se heurta contre Hermione qui était là.**

\- **Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Je venais te voir.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce …. Une étoile filante !**

\- **Où ?**

\- **Dans le ciel, andouille ! On dit que si on fait un vœu, il se réalise.**

\- **Tu sais que ce sont les moldus qui le disent.**

\- **Et donc ?**

\- **Tu y crois ?**

\- **On peut toujours essayer, non ?**

 **La brune souffla mais se colla contre lui et le fit quand même. De son côté, Astoria qui avait vu l'étoile à travers la fenêtre fit de même.**

 **La semaine suivante, le groupe d'amis – Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Astoria – se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande quand Hermione arriva maquillée et habillée en rose bonbon, trébuchant sur ses chaussures à talon (pas trop haut quand même).**

\- **Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Je ressemble à Astoria, non ?**

 **Les jeunes la regardèrent, se regardèrent.**

\- **Allez dites-moi !**

 **Et sans retenu, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Drago étant celui qui, évidemment, riait le plus. Perdant son sourire et sentant les larmes monter, Hermione quitta la salle en courant et se refugia près du lac en enlevant ses chaussures et son maquillage. Astoria, se sentant mal pour la brune, essayait de les calmer, puis se lança à sa poursuite.**

\- **Tu en as encore un peu là, dit la blonde en pointant ses yeux.**

\- **Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, hein ? J'ai voulu me faire belle, comme toi. Mais, j'en suis incapable, apparemment.**

\- **Tu es jolie, Mia. Très jolie même.**

\- **Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as bien vu comment ils riaient.**

\- **Aussi crétins que moi, répliqua Drago qui surgit derrière elle la faisant se retourner. Tu es très jolie Mia, car tu ne ressembles à personne. Pas comme ces idiotes que je drague, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et si tu le voulais, tu aurais n'importe quel garçon.**

\- **N'importe lequel ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.**

\- **N'importe lequel.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Oui…à condition qu'il louche un peu, bien sûr.**

 **Hermione eut un petit rire et le frappa sur le bras. Le Serpentard la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible. Astoria, se sentant de trop, décida de les laisser mais lorsqu'elle passa près du blond, celui-ci la retenu le poignet. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.**

 **Astoria se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serdaigle en compagnie de Luna qui se mit à réciter un poème dont elle seule avait le secret.**

 **«** ** _L'amour est folie,_**

 ** _L'amour est ivresse,_**

 ** _Il ne connait ni bonheur,_**

 ** _Ni chagrin »_**

\- **Luna, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

\- **Pour toi et Drago**

\- **Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.**

\- **Ça se voit, tu lui as ouvert ton cœur.**

 **Elle ne répondit pas perdue dans ses pensées. Puis lui fit part de ses réflexions.**

\- **Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione l'aime aussi.**

\- **Je t'assure, Drago n'aime que toi. Hermione n'est qu'une bonne amie pour lui.**

\- **Non, je crois que c'est plus que ça. Leur amitié est trop forte pour ne pas cacher de l'amour. Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre entre eux.**

\- **Toute l'école sait que ce sont de bons amis et rien de plus.**

 **Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Hermione partageait son secret avec Ginny.**

\- **Va le trouver et dis-lui ce que tu ressens, dis-lui que tu l'aimes.**

\- **Mais je ne sais pas si lui il m'aime.**

\- **Il ne faut jamais garder ses sentiments pour soi, crois-moi. Vas-y !**

 **Elle se mit alors à courir en direction des cachots, où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle rencontra alors celui qu'elle cherchait – ou plutôt elle lui rentra dedans – et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol.**

\- **Je…**

\- **Je t'aime, la coupa-t-il.**

 **Elle le fixa alors avec plein d'espoirs dans le regard.**

\- **Je n'imaginais jamais dire ça à quelqu'un, mais je t'aime, vraiment.**

 **Ils se sourirent, ne sachant plus quoi dire.**

\- **Par Merlin, j'espère que j'y arriverai. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de le lui dire. Mais quand je suis devant elle, je perds tous mes moyens. Je me dis : « dis-lui ! » mais face à elle…**

\- **A qui ? demanda-t-elle craignant d'avoir bien compris.**

\- **Astoria, voyons.**

 **A cet instant précis, le monde d'Hermione s'écroula. Elle essaya de retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Elle voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible et à toute vitesse, mais ses jambes restèrent bloquées sur place.**

\- **On peut la refaire ? Je reste moi et tu fais Astoria. S'il te plait ! Regarde-moi.**

 **Il inspira profondément et se lança.**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Je t'aime, moi aussi, répondit-elle le plus sincèrement.**

\- **Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle répondra ? Je devrais aller lui dire maintenant ?**

 **Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder, sachant que si elle le faisait elle craquerait. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui fit une bise sur la joue puis s'en alla vers la tour des Serdaigle. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la tour d'astronomie où elle pleura tout son soul. Ginny l'y retrouva seulement à la nuit tombée, toujours dans la même position.**

 **Le lendemain, Drago parcourait la gare de pré-au-lard de long en large criant le nom de son amie. Il finit par la trouver dans un compartiment au fond, seule.**

\- **Tu vas où, la ?**

\- **Je rentre.**

\- **Tu…quoi ?**

\- **Ma mère m'a écrit, mon père est malade. J'ai plein de choses à faire.**

\- **Tu es pas bien ? Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! dit-il en prenant sa malle.**

\- **Drago, je suis obligée, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule.**

\- **Tu pars en plein milieu d'année ? Et tes ASPIC ? Tu partiras après !**

\- **Je ne passerais pas mes ASPIC.**

 **Drago s'arrêta ne comprenant pas la décision de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que c'était très important pour elle, et là, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.**

\- **Je ne reviendrai pas, Drago.**

\- **Alors, tu laisses tomber. Et tu me laisses tomber. Tu pars comme ça, sans un mot, comme une voleuse, répliqua-t-il en laissant tomber la malle.**

\- **Drago…**

\- **Je veux rien savoir.**

\- **Je m'en vais.**

\- **Bien, va-t'en !**

\- **Drago…**

\- **Pars !**

\- **Je ne reviendrai pas.**

\- **Je m'en fous.**

 **Il se retourna. Astoria qui avait assisté à toute la scène, regarda la brune qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Le train se mit à siffler, signe que le départ était proche, Drago se rendit compte qu'il allait perdre sa meilleure amie. Hermione regardait la blonde puis lui lança son cadeau le plus précieux, son collier. Le train se mit en marche et commençait à quitter la gare, le jeune homme se mit alors à courir.**

\- **Mia ! Mia ! S'il te plait, reste ! Avec qui je vais pouvoir me comparer en cours ?**

\- **Tu es plus nul que moi !**

\- **Raison de plus pour rester.**

\- **Ma mère a besoin de moi.**

\- **Et moi, alors ?**

\- **Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Astoria !**

\- **Je vais rater mes ASPIC !**

\- **Tant pis ! Et arrêtes de courir après ces idiotes !**

 **Voyant qu'il arrivait en bord de quai, il lâcha la poignée qu'il tenait, regardant le train s'éloigner.**

\- **Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, cria-t-il.**

\- **Toi aussi, répondit-elle plus doucement, presqu'en un murmure.**

 **Fin Flashback**

 _Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression que peut-être je m'étais mise entre Drago et Hermione, que je m'étais mise entre deux amis. Le silence d'Hermione m'a tout fait comprendre. Et j'ai eu la certitude qu'elle aimait ton père par-dessus tout. Peut-être plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Elle ne l'a jamais écrit. Elle est sortie de notre vie, pour toujours. Ton père disait que l'amour, c'est l'amitié. J'ai sans doute été son amie, mais je n'ai jamais pu être sa meilleure amie. Ma puce, je connais que très bien ton père. Il se sent seul mais ne l'avouera jamais. Il lui manque une amie, il lui manque un amour. Et cette amie, cet amour, c'est Hermione. Ramène la dans la vie de ton père. Rend à Mia son premier amour. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est la vérité, et mon rêve le plus cher. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Je t'aime._

La petite blonde, en pleurs, trouva une photo de la brune ainsi que le collier récupéré des années auparavant et promit à sa mère de faire tout ce qu'elle pourra pour les réunir à nouveau.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Un peu long mais je ne pouvais pas et je me voyais pas couper le flashback. Hermione qui abandonne les ASPIC, qui l'aurait pensé?**

 **A la prochaine. Bisous bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont à la grande JKR sauf la petite Mia.**

* * *

 **Appartement des Malefoy – 2h30 du matin**

Après avoir lu et rangé sa lettre, la petite fille se rendit dans la chambre de son père, se coucha près de lui et se rendormit aussitôt en serrant le bras de son « papa chéri ».

Plus tard, au petit déjeuner, pendant que Narcissa le préparait, Drago rejoignit sa fille à table.

\- Bonjour, toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis prit une tasse dans le placard et se servit du thé. La petite profita que son père ne regardait pas pour jeter un œil à la photo de son ancienne amie, puis la referma d'un geste brusque quand il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui prit les lettres et les posa plus loin en lui ordonnant de finir son petit déjeuner. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit un hibou à la fenêtre.

\- Ah, tiens. Dumbledore nous invite à une réunion d'anciens élèves, ce weekend. Il a déjà prévu les chambres.

\- Bien, répondit sa mère, nous prendrons le train demain alors. A 16h, ça ira ?

\- Oui, parfait, je vais le répondre.

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Drago alla se préparer dans sa salle de bains, et fut rejoint par sa fille.

\- Papa ?

\- Mmh, répondit-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- On peut jouer à un jeu ?

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors, je te donne un mot et tu dois me dire ce que tu penses et sans réfléchir.

\- C'est idiot.

\- Aller, s'il te plait, pour mon anniversaire !

\- Ok, se résigna-t-il.

\- C'est parti. Hum, vélane ?

\- Grand-mère.

Narcissa, qui venait déposer des serviettes, le frappa.

\- Sérieusement, papa.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Nuage ?

\- ….

\- Papa, ne réfléchit pas !

\- Attends, je me rince la bouche. Donc ?

\- Nuage ?

\- Vent.

\- Folie ?

\- Toi.

\- Famille ?

\- Nous.

\- Amour ?

\- Amitié.

\- Mia ?

\- Granger.

\- Granger ?

Drago se figea, se mordit la langue, il venait de se rendre compte de sa réponse.

\- Qui est, cette Mia Granger ?

\- …

\- Réponds ! lui ordonna Narcissa, assise sur le lit.

\- Personne, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant son armoire.

\- Pour mon anniversaire, supplia la petite blonde en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Bon, pour ton anniversaire. Hermione Granger, Mia, était à Poudlard avec moi.

\- A Poudlard ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. C'était mon amie.

\- Une amie, hein ?

\- Non, ma meilleure amie.

\- Joli nom, Mia ! Comment elle était ? demanda la petite avec un sourire en coin, typique des Malefoy.

\- Elle était différente des autres filles. Une vraie miss je-sais-tout. Les filles passaient leur temps à se maquiller alors que Mia..., il s'assit sur le lit et se perdit alors dans ses pensées, Mia passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle connaissait tous les livres par cœur. Elle était un peu folle aussi. Se maquiller, bien s'habiller, se faire belle… elle en était incapable. C'est bon les questions ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

\- Papa, elle est où, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Londres moldu, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux noisette, se préparait entourée de ses amies les plus proches.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille se fiance aujourd'hui, dit Mrs Granger en entrant dans la chambre.

Hermione lui sourit et se mit à chercher ses bijoux.

\- Les invités commencent à arriver.

\- Montre-moi ces boucles d'oreilles, demanda la brune à Ginny.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, cria sa mère depuis le couloir, Neville s'impatiente.

\- Qu'il patiente, rétorqua-t-elle, une fiancée, ça se fait attendre.

En bas, dans le jardin, au milieu des invités, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, Neville, attendait effectivement sa fiancée. Il s'approcha des amis de la jeune femme.

\- Harry, je dois te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver Hermione, depuis ce jour, je n'arrive pas à mesurer ma chance.

\- Je t'en prie. Je te rappelle que tu as fait du chemin depuis Poudlard.

En effet, le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis l'école. L'ancien Gryffondor rondouillard aux grandes dents avait laissé place à un bel et séduisant jeune homme, musclé avec un sourire à tomber par terre. Il se retourna et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit sa belle brune s'approcher de lui. Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa. La future Mrs Londubat se mit à rougir et s'échappa des bras de son fiancé pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Vous allez à Poudlard ce weekend ? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas quitter le buffet depuis son arrivée.

\- Non, répondit Hermione.

\- Nous allons en Grèce, la cousine de Mia doit se marier la semaine prochaine et ensuite nous en profiteront pour passer un mois en Espagne.

La fête se passa sans incident majeur et se termina très tard dans la nuit. Hermione, dans sa chambre, se démaquillait quand sa mère entra.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Es-tu heureuse, ma chérie ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui, maman ! Je viens de me fiancer et Neville est un garçon génial. Il m'aime beaucoup et puis il…

\- Mais toi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme.

\- Maman, j'ai aimé une fois, une seule fois et ce sera peut-être la seule. Disons que ce mariage est un compromis.

\- Un compromis ? Voir ma fille unique se marier par compromis et non par amour, je n'avais jamais pensé. Chérie, dit-elle en s'approchant, je suis ta mère avant tout, et je veux ton bonheur et que tu ais ta propre famille. Mais une famille qui repose sur un compromis, et non sur l'amour, n'est pas une famille. Enfin à toi de voir.

Elle quitta la chambre et laissa sa fille perplexe.

Le lendemain, à la gare de Pré-au-lard, la famille descendit du train, prit une calèche et se rendit au château où elle fut accueillie par Dumbledore. Sur les murs de la Grande Salle, il y avait les photos des élèves de la promotion de Drago. Mia s'était arrêtée devant une photo d'Hermione et Drago prise avant que la jeune fille ne quitte l'école. Pour faire réagir son père, elle avait aussi décidé de s'habiller et de se coiffer comme la brune tout en portant le collier. Elle sut que cela fonctionnait car son père la fixa longuement pendant la soirée. Pour aller plus vite, elle montra la lettre à sa grand-mère et à Dumbledore et leur demanda de l'aide, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans problème, Narcissa voulant son fils heureux et Dumbledore pensant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps.

\- J'ai l'adresse de ses parents, pas la sienne, elle a disparu du monde sorcier, dit le vieil homme.

\- S'il vous plait Mr Dumbledore, trouvez-la, supplia la petite.

\- Professeur, répliqua Narcissa, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire un effort.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il, allons voir sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers se trouvèrent devant une villa en plein centre de Londres. Ils sonnèrent donc et furent reçu par Mrs Granger. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et prirent le thé en lui demandant où pouvaient-ils trouver la jeune femme.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas révéler son adresse.

\- Je comprends, mais nous espérions que …

\- Et à moi, non plus vous ne le direz pas, intervint la petite.

La femme ne pouvait que céder face au visage d'ange de la petite fille.

\- Ecoutez, elle s'est fiancée hier et doit se marier dans deux mois. Elle est actuellement en voyage hors du pays. Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivé trop tard. Nous sommes en pleines préparations en ce moment même.

\- Ce mariage est impossible, il ne doit pas avoir lieu, murmura Mia.

\- Vous auriez dû venir plutôt, continua la mère.

\- Nous ne le savions pas, rétorqua l'homme.

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'aura magique de la petite Malefoy, qui répétait toujours sa phrase comme une litanie, s'illuminer de plus en plus, comme si Merlin lui-même se tenait dans la pièce. Au même moment, le téléphone sonna, Mrs Granger s'excusa et répondit.

\- Hermione vient de m'appeler, le vœu de la petite est exaucé, ils repoussent le mariage. Neville doit s'absenter pour le travail pendant un mois minimum.

Après ce weekend mouvementé, la petite fille accompagnée de sa grand-mère mit tout en œuvre pour trouver où se cachait l'ancienne amie de son père, et finit par découvrir que celle-ci venait d'arriver dans un camp pour sorcier à Barcelone où elle enseignerait les enchantements. Elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution afin de réunir les deux jeunes gens. Alors avec Narcissa, elle essaya de convaincre Drago de la laisser partir en vacances au même endroit.

\- Un camp de sorciers ? A Barcelone ? demanda le blond qui se préparait pour le travail. Hors de question ! Il pleut tout le temps.

\- Papa, c'est l'été !

\- Peu importe, tu n'iras pas.

\- On apprend les potions et les enchantements. Tu sais très bien combien j'aime ça, c'est mon rêve !

\- Ah oui ? Depuis quand ? Je peux te l'apprendre moi-même. Donc, non, tu n'iras pas. Non, c'est non.

\- C'est pas juste.

\- Drago, laisse-la y aller.

\- Non, et s'il te plait, arrête de la gâter !

\- Mais, enfin…

\- Mère, c'est bon, je m'en occupe, d'accord ?

\- Comprends-la aussi. Je peux l'accompagner.

\- Papa, laisse-moi y aller, cria la petite en tapant de pied.

\- Non, Mia.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- CA SUFFIT ! hurla le blond. Personne n'ira à ce camp ! Fin de la discussion ! D'accord ? C'est compris ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas, baissant la tête, pour la première fois son père ne céda pas à son caprice et avait hurlé sur elle. Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter dans sa chambre. Voyant sa fille pleurer, il se calma et se mit à sa hauteur pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Câlin ?

Il la serra dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas la voir triste.

\- C'est pas grave, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bien…, il se leva, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux y aller. On en reparlera à mon retour, dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir de la maison.

\- Papa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et ton pantalon ?

En effet, le blond avait oublié de mettre son pantalon tellement il était occupé à débattre avec elle.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire, répliqua-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

La petite fille et sa grand-mère éclatèrent de rire face à l'étourdissement du blond – ce qui arrivait assez souvent – et lorsqu'il fut parti, Narcissa envoya la plus jeune préparer son sac, elles iront au camp avec ou sans son accord, et cherchait un moyen pour le faire venir ensuite.

\- Grand-mère, tu te rappelles quand j'avais quatre ans ? Papa était Paris. Et j'ai eu l'éclabouille*.

\- Oh, oui, ma pauvre chérie.

\- Mais non, il a tout laissé tomber pour venir me voir.

Narcissa, comprenant ce que sa petite-fille avait en tête, mit en place leur plan d'action. Ainsi, elle téléphona alors à son fils pendant une conférence entre botanistes et maitres des potions.

 **Conférence – Ministère de la magie**

Drago était en réunion quand on lui annonça qu'il y avait un appel pour lui. Le Ministère avait mis en place des cabines téléphoniques depuis que le nouveau ministre – un sang-mêlé – avait commencé à collaborer avec le gouvernement moldu. Il se dirigea donc vers la réception qui lui indiqua une cabine. (Je mets les initiales des perso, pour mieux comprendre : T, tous D, Drago H, Hermione Ne, Neville Na, Narcissa).

 _T : Allo ?_

 _H : Nev ? Je n'entends rien._

 _D : Moi, je t'entends. Parle._

 _°°°Ne : Salut, mon cœur. Tu me manques. °°°_

 _H : Je pars demain matin, au camp._

 _D : Où ?_

 _H : Au camp._

 _D : Encore avec ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'irais pas. Pas de camp ! Compris ?_

 _°°°Ne : Ecoute, je me sens vraiment seul… Envoie-moi un baiser._

 _Na : Je suis ta mère !_

 _Très drôle. Ma mère est morte i ans._

 _N : Par Merlin, il m'enterre vivante ! °°°_

 _H : Pourquoi tu cries ?_

 _D : Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit non. Si tu me parles encore de ce camp à mon retour, je t'enferme dans ta chambre._

 _H : Tu es complètement taré._

 _D : Mia ! Mia !_

 _°°°Na : Ton père est devenu fou._

 _Ne : Mia ? °°°_

\- Mia ? demanda le blond

\- Mia aussi, répliqua le brun.

\- Je crois qu'elle a confondu les cabines.

\- En effet. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Drago ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond.

\- Par Merlin, je suis Neville. Neville Londubat.

\- Oh, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Depuis Poudlard, oui. Dis, je suis sûr que ma Mia est la plus jolie des deux, dit-il en riant.

\- Ma Mia est très jolie.

\- Peut-être, mais pas autant que la mienne.

\- Mia est ma fille, répliqua le blond, un peu vexé.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, elle est certainement très belle, répondit le brun, gêné.

\- Je dois y aller. Bonne continuation pour la conférence.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent alors, et repartirent à leur réunion sans plus jamais se croiser. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir même, Drago trouva son appartement vide et une lettre sur la table de la cuisine, lui expliquant que sa mère et sa fille était partie sans son accord car elles devaient réaliser les rêves de la petite.

 _« Cher papa, excuse-nous d'être parties sans te dire, mais tu sais à quel point j'aime les potions et les enchantements. Je suis désolée. Ne pense pas trop à moi. Je t'aime. Mia. »_

\- Princesse, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Il s'endormi peu de temps après, en pensant à sa fille, espérant qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. Pour la conversation au téléphone, c'était un peu compliqué à écrire. Vous pensez quoi des retrouvailles de Drago et Neville? Et le plan de Mia?

*Eclabouille: maladie contagieuse qui couvre le visage de gros boutons, ou pustules.

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.


End file.
